


Apology Accepted (For A Kiss)

by knightedmoon



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Idk fam it's like 700 words leading up to a kiss, Jaskier | Dandelion Talks A Lot, M/M, Prompt Fic, both in his head and out loud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightedmoon/pseuds/knightedmoon
Summary: “Right. Well, apology accepted,”Geralt nodded and added another grunt of approval.“On one condition.” Jaskier quickly added. Geralt made a grunt of displeasure? Annoyance? Bowel pain? They all sound the same at this point.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 41





	Apology Accepted (For A Kiss)

**Author's Note:**

> submit up to two sketches or <1k words that start with the dialogue, “Say that again” and end with “Kiss me, asshole.” 
> 
> Discord challenge that I felt like posting here. I had a lot of fun writing this surprisingly, I've never written for them before but I love Jaskier and I love it especially when he's being a little shit.

“Say that again?“ Jackie’s blinked. Had he heard him right? Did- did Geralt just _apologize?_ Willingly? Of his own volition, the man— the _Witcher_ Geralt of Rivia— just apologized to _him—_ Jaskier the bard, fantastic lover, finder of things— unprompted?!

“I said I’m sorry,” Geralt grumbled again. His shoulders were tense, as if it physically pained him to do so, and Jaskier didn’t know if he was delighted to cause Geralt a bit of suffering or worried Geralt might snap a tendon. “I... I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that. It wasn’t... completely your fault. I was just...”

“Upset. Because you fucked up with Yennefer. After I tried to tell you she would cause you trouble, Geralt, I said that!” Jaskier pointed at Geralt’s sweaty chest.

Geralt frowned but gave a grunt in agreement.

Well that was as good as Jaskier was gonna get so he’d take it. It’s not often Geralt _apologizes_. In fact, he doubts there was a time ever when they crossed paths that Geralt apologized to him! What a lucky day this is indeed! Might as well milk it for all its worth. “Right. Well, apology accepted,”

Geralt nodded and added another grunt of approval.

“On one condition.” Jaskier quickly added. Geralt made a grunt of displeasure? Annoyance? Bowel pain? They all sound the same at this point.

“What?” Geralt’s nose turned up slightly.

“You have to give me a kiss. A real one, not one of those sloppy quick ones you give your mother— if you even remember your mother— no, a real kiss. On the lips. Otherwise I can reject your apology, declare I never wish to see you again and let your guilty conscious swallow you whole like a Selkiemore, only you wont have your sword.”

Jaskier was oh so trying to keep it together as he watched Geralt’s face go through the five stages of grief. It was glorious. The man only ever showed like four emotions.

“Why a kiss?” Geralt asked, though his voice sounded resigned, defeated. Oh, Jaskier had him now.

“Oh, come on now, Geralt, don’t say you’ve never thought about it. I certainly have. What, with your gigantic muscles and your glossy hair that’s somehow always covered in dirt and slime, and your big hands, and your _amazing_ ass— has anyone ever told you you have a fantastic ass? I mean it’s really out there—“

“Jaskier,” Geralt said just short of a snap. His patience was wearing thin. Jaskier had the tendency to do that. Not his fault, of course, he’s a talker and he knows it. That’s why he became a bard. So people would have to _listen_. Even if it was in song form.

Oh maybe Jaskier could write a ballad about the White Wolf’s lips. Well- eugh. Workshop the name.

“Jaskier,” Geralt said again.

Jaskier refocused his attention. “Right. Is that a yes?”

Another grunt in agreement as Geralt stepped forward closing the gap. His body language was awkward now. Jaskier wanted to laugh. But laughing wouldn’t be a good idea so no. Instead, he lifted his arms and draped them over Geralt’s incredibly wide and _sturdy_ shoulders, lacing his fingers together on the back of Geralt’s neck.

He flashed a grin, the one he used when he had successfully seduced someone’s wife or daughter or mistress or _someone_ . Because for the first time in a long time he actually _waited_ for something he wanted. 

Geralt was stubborn. More stubborn than a mule. Jaskier supposed that came with all Witcher territory but he was stubborn and strong and mean sometimes. Actually he was mean a lot of the time. That’s why they’re here after all, because Geralt was mean and blamed Jaskier for all his misfortunes and accusing him of shoveling more shit into his life.

Geralt’s a fucking asshole.

But. He’s so incredibly sexy. “Hot” doesn’t even cover the surface. It’s one big festering ball of… whatever he is, wrapped in a sexy package that Yennefer was all too stupid to let go of, and Jaskier is not one to shy away from sloppy seconds.

Jaskier stood on his toes, approaching the half-way mark in the small space remaining between them. He watched Geralt lick his lips nervously. 

“Kiss me, asshole.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aha gotcha, no actual kiss. But that's where the prompt ends so I did too. Thank you for reading anyway!


End file.
